Sino do Amanhecer
by Margarida
Summary: Porque o amanhecer me reflete com as rosas do mar...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Sinceramente, eu acho que sou doida. Ou tenho um sentimento de posse muito latente. Por que digo isso? Simples, porque toda vez que crio um personagem, acho que ele é meu e que tenho todo o direito de interferir no seu destino. Até mesmo quando a fic não é minha... Pure – Petit já me pediu personagens, Nyx e Dama 9 também e não consigo simplesmente criar e dar a elas o personagem, eu tenho que ficar maquinando histórias paralelas e futuras com eles.

Foi assim com a May de "Destny's Child" (uma fic com ela e Shion), a Sabrina de "BlooD TearS" (duas fics com ela, Milo e Aiolos) e Melinda de "Edo" (uma fic com ela, Shura e Aiolos). E essa mania não pára!

Eu amo "Edo", acho demais a maneira como a Pure está conduzindo a história, mas não resisto a especular e escrever... Assim, nasce mais uma side – não – side de "Edo", desta vez apenas com Shura e Melinda e com o tema que a Pure elegeu como sendo do casal, "Daybreak's Bell", da banda de J – Rock L'arc~En~Ciel.

Espero que curtam e mais uma vez, a fic não tem nada a ver com o que a Pure imagina para o futuro dos personagens, certo gente?

Beijos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo único**

**Daybreak's Bell**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sangue.

O líquido viscoso e vermelho escorria por sua testa, manchava-lhe os olhos castanhos e turvava sua visão, podia sentir o gosto amargo e metálico dele em sua boca. A cabeça latejava, mas não se lembrava do momento em que levara um golpe, a luta parecia tão fácil...

Dor.

Era forte, lacinante, percorria todo seu corpo e sua espinha, tirava-lhe as forças que a mantinham de pé. Ao passo que a dor aumentava, suas pernas fraquejavam e ela se viu de joelhos no chão, a espada escorregou de sua mão direita e caiu aos seus pés, assim como seu corpo todo ameaçava tombar ao solo.

Morte.

Parecia tão próxima naquele instante e, apesar de soar mórbido, tão bem vinda. Assim, poderia finalmente parar de fingir ser quem não era, de viver uma vida de medo e receio de ser descoberta, de não ter ninguém para confiar ou querer por perto. A não ser...

Aiolia.

Pensou no amigo, ele talvez pudesse ajudá-la. Mas como iria avisá-lo de que estava ferida e morrendo, se não havia mais ninguém consigo? Caiu ao chão, o rosto contra as pedras frias da rua, o sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça ao seu redor. Fechou os olhos, precisava lutar e sobreviver, mas não tinha forças para tanto.

Um toque quente em sua face.

Sorriu, antes de desmaiar.

Aiolos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Ei, só tivemos encontros dessa maneira? Que triste**_

_**Por favor, não quero que continue, nem que você morra**_

_**Afundando no mar que engole até o destino**_

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a cabeça latejar no local ferido. Piscou algumas vezes, para se acostumar com a pouca claridade que vinha de algumas velas pelo ambiente. Sorriu, virando-se para a direita, esperando encontrar Aiolos cuidando de si, porém...

-Que bom que acordou, tenente... Confesso que fiquei preocupado com seu estado e cheguei a pensar que iria morrer...

Shura! Estava sentado próximo ao tatame onde Melinda estava deitada, coberta apenas por um fino lençol e uma camisa que não era a sua. Ele a observava com atenção e ela notou que, ao lado dele, havia uma bacia com água e alguns panos sujos, além de alguns frascos que pareciam remédios.

Tentou se levantar, não lhe parecia uma boa idéia estar tão vulnerável perto daquele homem, mas quem disse que seu corpo ajudava? Ainda o sentia dolorido, assim como o ferimento em sua cabeça. Acabou ficando sentada, meio zonza. Shura fez menção de ajudar, mas ficou parado no lugar, e se a jovem interpretasse de maneira errada sua intenção?

-Então foi você quem me encontrou, na rua? – ela perguntou, por mais que quisesse xingá-lo e gritar com ele, a dor que sentia não a ajudava em nada nesse intento.

-Foi... Eu estava de passagem quando um rapaz que corria pela rua não me viu e trombou comigo. Quando fui brigar com ele, vi que ele segurava isto aqui... – Shura mostrou à Melinda uma medalha – Reconheci imediatamente como sendo um das suas e corri para o beco de onde ele tinha saído. Foi quando te encontrei, quase morta pela perda de sangue... Então eu te trouxe para um dos meus esconderijos na cidade e já faz três dias que...

-Três dias! – Melinda gritou, para logo se arrepender ao sentir a cabeça latejar com mais força – Meu Deus, Camus vai me matar por sumir assim, sem dar notícias... Por que não foi atrás dos meus companheiros de farda? – ela questionou, nervosa.

-E explicar como o fato de que o tenente Edward Grant é, na verdade, uma mulher?

_**Desejos, peguem o vento e toquem o sino do amanhecer**_

_**Como um pássaro, meus desejos sobrevoam seu espaço aéreo**_

_**Proteja-se enfrentando o amanhã, ultrapassando várias ondas**_

_**Uma negociação da minha vida para sua dor**_

_**Pare com as guerras**_

Melinda ia retrucar, mas ficou calada. Aquele verme asqueroso tinha razão, como iria explicar para Camus, Milo e Shaka que era, na verdade, uma mulher? Jamais seria aceita e o castigo mínimo que receberia seria a morte por enforcamento. Suspirou, levantando os olhos. Em que tipo de encrenca tinha se metido?

-Por quê? – Shura perguntou, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, encarando Melinda com aqueles olhos negros e profundos.

-Não entendi... – ela respondeu, sem entender aquela pergunta tão sem propósito. Shura balançou a cabeça, mas sem deixar de encarar a jovem.

-Por que se veste como homem se pode ser descoberta a qualquer momento e morta por conta de sua mentira?

A jovem suspirou, claro que havia um motivo. E lembrara-se dele era doloroso e difícil, mas guardá-lo somente para si também a sufocava. Não tinha certeza se deveria contar à Shura, talvez Aiolia fosse a melhor opção, mas... Precisava falar. Tantos anos guardando sua história, suas dores e medos...

-Eu tinha um irmão mais velho. O nome dele era Edward e ele quem sonhava em ser um soldado do exército, dizia que assim poderíamos ter uma casa só nossa e uma vida melhor... Nós tínhamos somente um ao outro, não conheci meu pai e nossa mãe morreu quando eu tinha dez anos.

-Era ele quem cuidava de você?

-Sim, e assim foi até meus 15 anos, quando... – Melinda engoliu uma lágrima – Uma manhã ele saiu para trabalhar e pegou o barco que o levaria até o outro lado do rio Sena, em Paris, como fazia todos os dias... Só que o barco não chegou à outra margem, ele naufragou na foz do rio e todos morreram, inclusive meu irmão... E eu fiquei sozinha.

Melinda parou de falar, segurando mais lágrimas que teimavam em querer cair e rolar por seu rosto. Shura, impassível, não saiu de seu lugar. Queria ouvir a história até o fim e se fizesse menção de ajudar a jovem, ela não conseguiria mais falar.

-O que eu podia fazer, sendo uma garota de 15 anos, sozinha em Paris? Roubar para comer? Não tinha habilidade para tanto e isso era contra diversas coisas que minha mãe e Edward tinham me ensinado... O único caminho seria, na verdade, me tornar uma prostituta ou algo assim... Mas eu não queria aquela vida para mim, Shura.

_**Ei, por que as pessoas vão amontoando as repetitivas batalhas?**_

_**Odeio o sangue que corre nas veias das pessoas que não evoluem**_

_**Nessa terra de ninguém em que as pessoas se matam por instinto**_

-Foi então que decidi que eu seguiria o caminho do meu irmão, me tornaria uma pessoa forte e esconderia quem eu sou de verdade, somente assim eu poderia ter chances de sobreviver. Cortei meu cabelo, passei a usar as roupas do meu irmão e andar e falar como ele... No começo era estranho, mas com o tempo, eu aprendi a disfarçar bem, até a voz um pouco grossa que eu sempre detestei me ajudou no disfarce. E assim, eu passei a viver a vida e os sonhos de Edward, até entrar no exército. Foi quando comecei a ter dificuldades, convivendo com homens quase 24 horas do dia, não é fácil esconder minha condição...

-E muito menos os seus sentimentos... – Shura disse, quebrando toda linha de raciocínio de Melinda, que o encarou, confusa.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Mulheres são mais sentimentais, se apaixonam com mais facilidade, por exemplo... Como esconder isso de seus colegas?

-Do que está falando, seu verme? – ela perguntou, indignada, estaria ele falando de Aiolos? Será que estava tão estampado assim em sua face o que sentia pelo rapaz?

Shura nada disse, apenas aproximou-se de Melinda, até estar a poucos centímetros do rosto da jovem. Melinda recuou um tanto, para logo perceber que havia uma parede atrás de si. Estava acuada e ferida, o que aquele homem pretendia fazer consigo?

-Me responda... – ele pediu, espalmando uma das mãos na parede, a outra tocando o queixo da jovem de maneira delicada - O que sentiu quando eu a beijei debaixo da cerejeira, durante o festival (1)?

-Eu... – Melinda gaguejou, jamais iria imaginar que ele faria uma pergunta daquelas! Claro que sabia o que havia sentido, mas não sabia como explicar aquilo em palavras. Ainda mais com aquela boca quente e carnuda tão perto que parecia até querer beijá-la novamente – Eu não sei...

-Não sabe?... – ele disse, em um tom um tanto irônico, para logo em seguida fazer outra pergunta – Então me diga... O que faria se eu a beijasse novamente?

_**Se um futuro próspero reinar, até as flores viverão bem**_

_**Meus desejos sobrevoam seu espaço aéreo**_

_**Alguém me levante, me fazendo despertar desse pesadelo**_

_**Se for realizar uma negociação da minha vida para sua dor**_

_**Quanto precisarei rezar para alcançar o céu?**_

Melinda não respondeu, não havia como raciocinar uma resposta com aquele homem tão perto. Shura, então, não esperou por uma palavra da jovem, a mão que estava no queixo delicado o puxou para perto de si e logo os lábios macios foram tomados pelos seus em um beijo tão quente e desejado como havia sido o primeiro. De olhos fechados, sentiu primeiro o corpo feminino enrijecer pelo susto, para logo em seguida relaxar e se entregar à sensação que o beijo lhe causava.

A jovem não conseguia atinar com muita coisa, por mais que detestasse Shura, que o achasse um verme nojento e sem modos, não podia negar o quanto ele era bonito, e másculo, e o quanto aquela boca quente a deixava entorpecida e a fazia se sentir...

Desejada.

Com uma mulher deveria se sentir na presença de um homem como aquele.

Shura deixou os lábios macios para descer pelo pescoço e colo, a pele de Melinda era macia como imaginava e quente, ou seria sua boca que estava em brasas? A resposta veio em forma de pequenos gemidos que escaparam sem querer da jovem, ela mesma não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo e sua razão.

-Ao menos desta vez... – Shura disse, com a voz rouca ao ouvido da jovem - Esqueça Edward Grant... Deixe eu te mostrar como é ser uma mulher, Melinda...

Ela o encarou, os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais escuros e estreitos. Sua respiração estava suspensa, assim como o tempo ao seu redor, as mãos fortes e quentes espalmadas em suas costas a amparando. E, sem perceber o que fazia e como fazia, simplesmente assentiu com um menear, até a dor em seu ferimento parecia ter desaparecido por completo.

_**O amanhecer me reflete com as rosas do mar **_

Quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, Melinda estava deitada sobre o tatame, Shura sobre ela beijando sua boca, pescoço e colo, abrindo os botões da camisa com um das mãos livres. Foi somente então que percebeu estar sem as faixas que envolviam seus seios e os escondiam, provavelmente o rapaz as havia tirado por estarem sujas de sangue.

Os lábios quentes dele deixaram o colo e desceram pelo ventre lisinho, as mãos explorava as curvas dos seios e quadris, francamente, quem tipo de homem não percebia aquelas curvas todas debaixo da farda que Melinda usava?

A jovem arqueava seu corpo para trás à medida em que Shura a beijava e acariciava, se ser mulher fosse mesmo daquela maneira, então estava no céu ou quase nele... os toques, os beijos, as mãos quentes do rapaz a deixavam entorpecida, uma espiral de sensações percorriam sua espinha e a deixavam toda arrepiada...

Com certa habilidade, Shura se livrou sozinho de suas roupas e sentir todo o peso dele sobre si quase levou Melinda a perder a razão de vez...

_**Desejos, peguem o vento e toquem o sino do amanhecer**_

_**Como um pássaro, meus desejos sobrevoam seu espaço aéreo**_

_**Proteja-se enfrentando o amanhã, ultrapassando várias ondas**_

_**Uma negociação da minha vida para sua dor**_

_**Voe sem olhar para trás**_

Uma sensação de plenitude e uma certa paz de espírito também. Melinda não sentia apenas como era ser mulher.

Era uma mulher de fato.

Uma mulher que se entregara à Shura.

Que conhecera nos braços dele o prazer de se entregar a um homem e ser desejada por ele.

Mas uma mulher que amava a outro homem.

Aiolos.

Pensar nele, naquele momento, lhe parecia um sacrilégio...

_**Voando para aquele céu, carregando esse pensamento**_

_**O futuro não pode ser derrubado por ninguém**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, fiz... Fiz! Gente, eu gostei bastante desta fic e acabei usando aqui uma idéia que já havia comentado com a Pure e não sei se havia feito o mesmo com vocês, mas desde que esbocei o perfil das Melinda e o triângulo Shura x Melinda X Aiolos, eu tive uma certeza: o verdadeiro amor dela é Aiolos e é por ele que torço até o fim, mas se houvesse um hentai na fic, tinha que ser com o Shura, não sei explicar o motivo, mas tem a ver com o final que imagino para os três e que, se a Pure não fizer, eu farei questão de escrever e mostrar a todos...

Bem, foi isso, um grande beijo a todos e fui!

(1) Se quiserem mais detalhes sobre este beijo, leiam em meu profile "Flying Away", a primeira side que escrevi de Edo.


End file.
